Demander Dean Winchester en mariage
by AudeSnape
Summary: Mille et une façon de demander Dean Winchester en mariage. Castiel devra avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour son "oui" ! DESTIEL
1. Chapter 1

**Voici le début d'un délire que j'ai envie de me faire. Ce premier chapitre sera court et les autres aussi je pense. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

-Je t'en supplie, embrasse-moi, aime-moi, fais moi oublier le présent et sois mon futur.

Tel avait été les mots de Dean Winchester quand ce dernier accepta enfin ses sentiments pour Castiel. Ce dernier avait sourit et avait embrassé Dean d'une passion qu'aucun des deux n'avait pu connaître auparavant et ne connaîtraient jamais avec d'autre personne.

Dean se fit plus pressant en enlevant le manteau, la veste et la chemise de son amour et commença à mordiller son torse et à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui était découverte. Castiel gémit de plaisir face à ce contact et enleva doucement le haut de Dean.

Les deux hommes étaient dans une chambre de motel. L'ange poussa son protégé sur le lit et commença doucement à enlever le pantalon de Dean.

-Cass plus vite ! supplia Dean.

Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait horriblement serré dans ses vêtements et la lenteur de Castiel ne l'aidait pas.

Alors que l'ange céda à la demande de Dean la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sam. Ce dernier se couvrit les yeux en hurlant :

-MES YEUX !

Castiel claqua ses doigts et les deux hommes furent de nouveau habillé comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Dean, je vais y aller, dit Castiel avant de s'envoler.

-Punaise ! Sam tu pouvais pas arriver plus tard ? demanda Dean énervé.

-Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, dit Sammy en pointant du doigt son frère. J'aurais juste aimé le savoir autrement.

Dean sourit et se dirigea vers la table. Son envie de sexe s'était directement stoppé quand son frère avait fait irruption dans la chambre. Maintenant il ne songeait qu'à manger.

* * *

Dean resta maussade durant le reste de la journée. Castiel n'était pas revenu de la journée.

Lorsque le soir arriva, son frère arriva avec deux gros hamburgers pour lui faire plaisir. Dean commença à manger quand Castiel apparu à côté de leur table.

-Cass ! dit Dean en souriant et en se levant.

L'ange demanda gentiment à Dean de se rasseoir. Ce dernier commença à avoir peur. Il regrettait ? Il ne reviendrait plus ? Il le rejetait car il allait lui causer sa perte ?

Mais contre tout attente Castiel posa un genou au sol et sortit une petite boite d'une poche de son manteau. Dean avala difficilement sa salive pendant que Sam était en train de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture car il rigolait en même temps qu'il mangeait.

-Dean Winchester. Je veux lier ma vie à la tienne. Je veux que tu sois mien. Je veux passer mon éternité en ta présence et être comblé de bonheur en te regardant chaque jour et te prouver que je t'aime chaque soir. Alors... veux-tu m'épouser ?

En terminant ses mots il ouvrit la boite et montra une belle chevalière en argent avec un symbole enochien dessus.

Sam hurla de rire et tomba de sa chaise tant la situation lui semblait hilarante. Quant à Dean il avait un peu blanchit et était sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Mon Dieu il devenait une fille...

-Cass... tu trouves pas que c'est... rapide ?

-Mais j'ai cherché cette chevalière au paradis pendant toute la journée. Je croyais que ça te laissait un peu de temps, dit Castiel tout en sincérité.

-Cass je te propose quelque chose : on laisse les jours passer et tu me le redemandera un peu plus tard d'accord ?

Castiel sourit et partit très vite en réfléchissant à comment il pourrait demander la main de Dean sans que celui ci ne dise que c'était trop tôt. Les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos pour l'ange car il allait devoir avoir beaucoup d'imagination dans ses demandes.

* * *

**Voili Voilou ! Il y aura donc d'autres chapitre et comme vous vous doutez chaque chapitre sera sur une façon dont Castiel va demander la main de Dean. Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas ça pourra faire plus de chapitre que prévu comme cela :)**

**A bientôt**


	2. La radio

**Voilà la première demande de Castiel. Je le poste assez rapidement j'avais envie de vous montrer un peu comment sera fait un chapitre !**

**Et, vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai déjà écrit à moitié les 2 derniers chapitres ? Mouahahahaha ils sont pas prêts d'arriver pour le moment.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La radio.

Dean était dans la voiture, Sam à côté de lui.

-C'est bizarre, Castiel n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, dit Sam en souriant à son frère.

-Ohh la ferme Sammy ! murmura Dean.

Samuel lâcha un petit rire et alluma la radio.

"_Présentateur n°1 : Oui vous êtes bien sur votre radio préférée. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une chanson ainsi qu'un message à passer à votre bien aimé._

_Présentateur n°2 : Tout de suite nous écoutons "Adore you" de Miley Cyrus. C'est Castiel qui veut passer un message à un certain Dean et veut lui demander : "Dean veux-tu m'épouser ?"_

_Présentateur n°1 : Comme c'est mignon, nous écoutons tout de suite la chanson et nous espérons pour ce jeune homme une réponse positive._"

-Ohh non c'est pas vrai... chuchota Dean pour lui même.

Samuel qui était à côté rigolait tellement qu'il se tenait le ventre. Il pleurait en même temps et n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

-Ohh punaise ça fait mal mais mal au ventre, dit Sam en continuant à rigoler.

**"Baby, baby  
Are you listening?  
Where you been all my life?  
I just started living  
Oh, baby  
Are you listening?"**

-Cass je vais te tuer ! cria Dean. Comment il savait que j'écouterais cette radio maintenant ?

-Et puis le choix de la chanson, continua Sam en riant toujours aussi fort.

-C'est toi hein ! T'as comploté avec Cass pour me mettre cette foutu radio !

Dean était sur la fin de la chanson quand Castiel arriva sur le siège derrière lui.

**"I love lying next to you  
I can do this for eternity  
You and me  
were meant to be in holy matrimony  
God knew exactly what he was doing  
when he lead me to you"**

-Tu ne trouves pas que la chanson nous décrit si bien Dean ? demanda Castiel avec un grand sourire

-Cass ! Miley Cyrus ? T'es sérieux là ? cria Dean énervé.

-Mais elle nous décrit tellement bien... se justifia l'ange. Tu ne trouves pas Sam ?

-Sam, si tu réponds je te tue, tu m'entends ? menaça Dean.

Sam repartit dans son fou rire.

-Punaise arrête toi j'ai envie de pisser là ! dit Sam toujours en rigolant.

Dean s'arrêta sur le bas côté et son frère sortit à toute vitesse vider sa vessie un peu plus loin. Dean coupa la radio et se retourna face à son ange.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire ça tu m'entends ? Non mais franchement, la radio ? En plus avec Miley Cyrus ?

-Tu as écouté les paroles ?

-Oui, oui, elle nous correspond et tout et tout je le connais ton baratin !

-Et ta réponse alors ?

-T'es sérieux Cass ? Je suis énervé et toi tout ce que tu veux savoir c'est ma réponse ?

-Et bien... oui ! Je veux être auprès de toi toute ma vie alors je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu me dises "oui".

Dean allait pour répondre lorsque son frère rentra dans la voiture.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui merci, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Cass, c'est "non", continua-t-il en se retournant face à son volant.

Sam qui avait arrêté de rire reprit de plus belle et sortit directement dehors pour prendre l'air. Les jours qui allaient suivre allaient sûrement l'épuiser à force de rire et encore, il n'avait pas encore dit à Bobby la nouvelle.

Castiel, lui, partit en une fraction de seconde pour chercher une nouvelle idée.

-Sam dépêche toi de revenir, hurla Dean. Ce soir on a "Friends" à la télé et je veux pas louper l'épisode !

Sam se ressaisit un peu et revint dans la voiture les larmes aux yeux.

-Ca te fait rire tout ça ?

-Un petit peu, murmura Sam en essayant de calmer son rire.

Dean ne dit rien de plus et redémarra la voiture direction un motel, n'importe lequel pourvu qu'il aille se détendre devant la série de ce soir.

* * *

**VOILAAAAAA ! Je sais c'est débile mais écoutez ça fait du bien de l'amour qui dégouline de partout avec un Dean un peu fille sur les bords ! =P**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour les prochains chapitres comme ça il y aura plus de chapitres que prévu !**

**(réussirez-vous à deviner la prochaine demande de Castiel ? =P)**

**A bientôt**


	3. Le match de foot

**Je suis désolée pour le retard qu'il y a eu là dans mes fanfics. J'ai eu du boulot en ce moment et je n'ai pas pu continuer beaucoup mes histoires mais, les vacances arrivées, je devrais aller plus vite :)**

**Je répond à chacune de vos reviews par MP !**

**_Marion_****_ : Merci pour tes reviews j'essaierais de poster plus souvent :)_**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le match de foot

-Dean ! Je te paye un match de football ! hurla Sam dans le salon.

Dean qui était dans la cuisine en train de ranger la vaisselle -et oui ça arrivait- sortit de la pièce pour aller voir son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? demanda Dean.

-Il y a un super match qui passe ce soir à, à peine, 10 kilomètre de là. J'ai un ami, Mike, qui m'offre deux places gratos car il peut pas y aller.

-Non mais j'ai pas envie d'aller voir un match moi. Puis je te rappelle qu'on a un nid de vampire à aller voir !

-Dean, j'aimerais faire une pause et toi ça pourrait te changer les idées.

-J'ai pas besoin de me changer les idées...

Dean retourna à la cuisine énervé plus que jamais.

-Pourtant avec ce que te fais Cass t'en aurais bien besoin, lui cria son frère.

Oui... déjà deux demandes en mariage et Dean en avait déjà marre. Castiel lui foutait la honte. Son comportement était ridicule. Non mais à quoi s'attendait son ange ? Il croyait qui lui suffisait d'arriver sur son cheval blanc, de lui offrir des bouquets de fleurs et de lui faire sa plus belle déclaration d'amour pour que lui, Dean Winchester dise avec un ton mielleux et les larmes aux yeux "oui" ? Ridicule !

-Bon ! J'ai accepté Dean.

Sam n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Dean n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir de la maison. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais en fait il avait peur que Castiel lui refasse une autre demande en publique mais bon. Un bon match le détendrait et ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout... non ?

* * *

Le soir même, Sam hurlait dans toute la maison pour presser son frère :

-Bon Dean tu dépêches ? Dans cinq minutes je veux que tu sois prêt et dans la voiture !

-A cause de toi je vais louper "Friends" ce soir...

-Tu les connais par cœur et on les a tous alors commence pas à faire la victime Dean.

Dean ne répondit pas, prit ses clés et alla jusqu'à sa voiture. Sam le suivit très vite et le voyage se passa dans un grand silence. Sammy sortit de sa veste les places que Mike lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt et les regarda en souriant. Leurs moments de détente étaient rares et ce moment était alors magnifique.

Samuel et Dean se dirigèrent vers l'entrée où une personne vérifia leurs places et les laissa entrer.

-On se met où on veut ? demanda Dean à son frère.

-Apparemment oui.

Les deux frères se mirent à mi-hauteur. Ils jugèrent que leurs place était tout à fait bonne alors Sammy s'absenta pour aller acheter quelque chose à manger et à boire pour eux deux.

Lorsqu'il revient, il avait deux gros sandwichs et deux grands soda. Dean savoura chaque bouché et chaque gorgé. Un moment de détente dans leur boulot de malade. Comme s'était génial !

* * *

Une demie heure passa sans problème. Dean, après avoir bu sa boisson en entier, alla aux toilettes.

Évidemment il eu la bonne surprise d'avoir un ange derrière lui quand il se lava les mains. Il ferma les yeux un instant et murmura :

-Oui... c'est pour quoi ?

-Je peux venir voir le match avec vous ? demanda Castiel un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oh ! Ce n'est que ça, alors oui vient. Je vais te faire un peu de place à côté de nous.

Castiel suivit Dean jusqu'aux gradins où ils retrouvèrent Sammy.

-Regarde qui nous rejoint Sam, déclara l'ainé des frères.

-Oh ! Cass, désolée mais pas de demande ce soir, on se détend.

Castiel sourit et s'assit auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Un quart d'heure passa comme ça. Les trois hommes étaient à fond dans le match lorsqu'il y eu une annonce sur l'écran géant. Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrirent au maximum quand il lut la phrase à voix haute :

-Dean veux-tu m'épouser ?

Au même moment Castiel mettait un genou à terre et ouvrait sa boite, contenant la chevalière, devant lui. Des sifflements retentirent de tout le stade.

Les deux fils Winchester étaient devenus blancs. C'est Sammy qui reprit ses esprits le premier, il attrapa son frère par le bras et le tira hors du stade en marchant le plus vite possible. Faire sa demande était une chose mais au grand publique comme ça, c'était humiliant et n'importe qui pourrait les reconnaître. Ils n'étaient toujours pas en bon terme avec les démons alors, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'il y ait un démon ce soir, il saurait immédiatement que les deux frères se trouvaient ici.

Dean arriva à la voiture énervé. Castiel n'avait pas intérêt à pointer le bout de son nez dans les jours qui viennent. En tout cas pas les mains vides et pas sans des excuses !

* * *

**Voilà un petit chapitre avec une autre demande ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner quelques idées à exploiter (j'en ai déjà beaucoup mais si vous m'en proposez une ou deux intéressantes je suis pas contre).**

_**Je passe ma fic en rating M ! Une scène explicite va très vite arriver !**_

**J'ai décidé qu'à chaque chapitre je laisserais un indice pour la prochaine demande alors :**

**Réussirez-vous à deviner la prochaine demande ? :)**


	4. Au menu : strip-tease et tarte

**_ATTENTION_****! chapitre avec lemon ! Ce qui veut dire scène explicite, du sexe entre nos deux hommes ! Si vous ne voulez pas le lire, passez ce moment.**

* * *

**Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, est-ce parce qu'il y a un lemon ? Oui je pense =D Soyez indulgent c'est seulement le deuxième que j'écris hein ! ^^**

**Alors je voudrais aussi vous remercier ! Car toutes vos reviews me boostent ! Franchement je vous aime, voilà, je l'ai dit : JE VOUS AIME ! Voilà ^^**

**Petit énervement aussi : épisode 03 de la saison 9, je l'ai trouvé... HORRIBLE XD Voilà, c'est dit x)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Au menu : strip-tease et tarte_

Le lendemain du match, Castiel n'osa pas pointer le bout de son nez et heureusement pour lui car il aurait eu le droit a un accueil digne des fils Winchester ce qui veut dire insultes, gifles, insultes, objets cassés et insultes. Dean eut donc toute la journée pour se remettre de la honte que lui avait fait Cass.

Ce fut donc deux jours après le match que l'ange revint les voir. Il était là, en plein milieu de la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres car il regardait Dean. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement en voyant le regard.

- Bon, moi je sors, dit Sam encore énervé.

Il n'était pas encore calmé de ce que leur avait fait Castiel et préférait donc s'absenter le temps de sa présence. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ce n'était pas grave. Il venait voir son humain, son protégé : Dean.

Le chasseur, une fois la porte fermée derrière son frère, se retourna vers son angelot.

- Tu me veux quoi, dis moi ? demanda Dean en souriant.

Ce sourire serait resté plus longtemps mais un tout tout tout tout petit truc l'étonnait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un Castiel qui était en train d'enlever sa cravate et qui la rangeait dans sa poche . Rien de bien étonnant jusque là mais l'ange poussa Dean sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui.

L'humain se lécha les lèvres et l'attrapa par le col pour l'embrasser. Cass répondit aussitôt au baiser. Dean murmura pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration :

- On n'avait pas terminé notre affaire la dernière fois.

L'ange, avec un grand sourire, commença à caresser les bras de son protégé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ses mains. Mains qu'il prit doucement et remonta au dessus de sa tête. Il sortit très vite sa cravate et attacha Dean à la tête de lit avec le petit tissu bleu. Ce dernier ne comprit que trop tard. Il était maintenant attaché et à la merci de son ange.

Ce dernier se leva et admira de son regard, le corps qu'offrait Dean.

- Tu inspires la luxure Dean, chuchota-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Dean se retrouva nu alors que son ange était encore habillé.

- Tricheur et toi alors ? dit Dean en souriant, il aimait que son ange soit impatient comme cela.

- Oh mais je compte enlever mes vêtements, juste devant toi.

Dean se lécha les lèvres en regardant son ange.

Ce dernier enleva son trench et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il défit doucement les boutons de sa chemise avant de la glisser le long de ses bras.

Castiel s'avança d'une démarche féline vers Dean. Il monta sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du corps de son protégé. Il embrassa passionnément le chasseur qui répondit avec ardeur.

L'ange commença à mordiller le torse de Dean qui soupirait de plaisir et sans que ce dernier sache comment, un pot de pâte à tartiner se retrouva dans la main de Castiel. Alors qu'il allait demander ce qu'il allait en faire, il mit deux doigts dans le pot et sortit tout un tas de chocolat qu'il étala sur le torse de Dean. Il se fit un malin plaisir à lécher tout le chocolat présent sur les muscles de son chasseur qui appréciait grandement ce qui lui arrivait.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus une trace de la délicieuse pâte à tartiner, Castiel trempa un doigt dans le pot pour en reprendre. Avec le chocolat il commença à écrire sur son torse "Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

- Je me suis entraîné hier pour bien réussir à l'écrire, dit l'ange avec un grand sourire.

- Cass, détache moi ! supplia Dean.

Il ne se fit pas prier et détacha ses mains.

Le chasseur n'attendit pas plus longtemps et bascula Castiel sur le lit pour se retrouver en position de force. Avec un sourire charmeur, il commença à enlever le chocolat sur le torse de Castiel qui soupira de plaisir.

Ses mains glissèrent vers le pantalon de l'ange. Il le défit rapidement et réussit tant bien que mal à retirer le vêtement.

Après avoir retirer toute trace de chocolat il descendit vers le sexe de Castiel mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit ce que portait l'ange en dessous de son pantalon.

En effet, le chasseur avec une belle vu sur un string avec écrit en petit : "Veux-tu m'épouser ?". C'est énervé qu'il retira très vite le sous-vêtement.

- Tu vas m'embêter encore longtemps avec cette histoire ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises "oui", répondit Castiel avec un grand sourire.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il hésitait entre le laisser en plan sur le lit ou assouvir son envie de Castiel. Il choisit de ne pas donner suite à la demande de Castiel mais d'en donner une à son besoin.

Il descendit son visage sur le sexe dressé de l'ange. Il souffla et lécha très légèrement le dessus ce qui fit lâcher un gémissement à son ange. Il continua encore pendant quelques secondes avant de le prendre entièrement. Castiel poussa un petit cri de surprise qui fut très vite suivi par des soupirs. Les voisins de chambre allaient être très vite au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce.

Dean continua très lentement, il accélérait puis diminuait la cadence ce qui rendait l'ange totalement fou et lorsque Castiel était à un point où il allait exploser, le chasseur laissa son sexe. Cass commença à grogner et à pester mais Dean lui tendit la main, il posa un petit tube dans sa paume et arrêta ses protestations puis se retourna. Son protégé lui, n'en pouvait plus, son érection était douloureuse tant il avait envie d'être dans l'ange.

Dean enduisit ses doigts avec le produit et en inséra un dans l'orifice de Castiel qui commença tout naturellement à bouger alors très vite il en mit un deuxième. Il ne passa pas très bien, l'ange grimaçait de douleur mais ne disait rien. Le chasseur s'était bien rendu compte qu'il avait un peu de mal alors il s'était stoppé. Lorsqu'il se sentit enfin bien, il bougea et Dean inséra doucement un troisième doigt mais Cass souffrait car cette sensation était nouvelle pour son corps. Pour le calmer, son protégé commença à faire des va et vient sur son sexe. Ce qui réussit à le calmer tout doucement et lorsque Castiel accepta enfin l'intrusion des trois doigts, Dean les retira ce qui soit disant passant, énerva légèrement l'ange.

Le chasseur commença à pénétrer doucement Castiel mais ce dernier sortit un petit cri de douleur alors il ne bougea plus.

- Tu veux que je me retire Cass ? demanda Dean qui ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Castiel rejeta sa proposition et lui demanda de continuer, ce qu'il fit tout en faisant attention à ne pas aller trop vite même si une partie de son esprit lui disait de se dépêcher.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, il soupira de plaisir. Dean se sentait bien, c'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu tester avant. Castiel tenait les draps fermement, il attendait que la douleur passe et son protégé aussi. Pour l'aider il recommença à le masturber et réussit à le détendre pour qu'il puisse commencer à bouger.

Cette sensation, cet étau de chair autour de son sexe le rendait fou. Il commença à bouger de plus en plus rapidement, Castiel n'avait plus du tout mal et les deux hommes gémissaient ensemble. leurs corps et leurs voix ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Dean sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il accéléra ses va et vient sur le sexe de Castiel et ce fut dans une synchronisation parfaite que les deux hommes atteignirent la jouissance.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Dean enlaça son ange et sourit mais ce dernier était choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ressenti... ?

- La plus belle chose au monde mon ange, une création de ton père qui plus est : l'orgasme. Ton père a eu une bonne idée avec le sexe !

Castiel rigola et serra plus fort son protégé contre lui. Il claqua des doigts et les deux hommes furent propres. Ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

- Merci mon ange, dit Dean en rigolant.

- J'ai apporté quelque chose pour toi, annonça l'ange en caressant le torse de Dean.

- En plus de ce beau cadeau ! Ouah ! Cass tu te surpasses là, j'aime quand tu te fais pardonner. C'est quoi ?

- Une tarte...

Dean attrapa la tête de l'ange et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? dit Dean en embrassant tout le visage de Castiel.

L'ange sourit et se leva doucement du lit. Il sortit un sac plastique d'on ne sait où et le posa sur la table. Dean arriva derrière lui, l'enlaça et embrassa sa nuque.

- Tu nous as apporté quoi de bon ? demanda Dean en continuant d'embrasser son ange.

Ce dernier sortit le dessert du sac et le regarda fièrement.

- Une tarte aux pommes, annonça Castiel avec un grand sourire.

- Cass... murmura le chasseur.

Cette tarte était belle et Castiel l'avait personnalisée. En effet, un petit morceau de pâte d'amande était dessus avec écrit en chocolat "veux-tu m'épouser ?". A côté se trouvait deux autres morceaux de pâte qui formaient deux alliances liées.

- Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas Dean ? dit Castiel en se blottissant contre le torse du chasseur.

L'ange sortit un couteau du sac et coupa une part de tarte.

Dean commençait vraiment à craquer face à tout les efforts de Castiel pour les lier. Mais il craquait positivement ou négativement ? Il ne le savait pas encore.

L'ange apporta la part à la bouche de son protégé qui manga avec délice un petit morceau. Castiel sourit et posa le reste sur la table.

- Eh ! Mais j'ai pas fini, s'offusqua Dean.

Mais Castiel avait autre chose en tête. Son chasseur avait une trace de tarte sur le coin de la bouche. L'ange commença à lécher la petite trace tout en exagérant bien son geste.

Dean comprit son petit manège. il attrapa la tête de Castiel et l'embrassa. L'ange n'hésita pas à approfondir le baiser. Ils étaient encore nus alors le chasseur commença à caresser le corps s'offrant à lui.

- Oh non ! Franchement les gars, fermez la porte quand vous faites vos cochonneries ! hurla Sam en se retournant.

Les deux hommes n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir alors Sam avait eu une belle image de son frère et de l'ange réconciliés.

Castiel claqua des doigts et ils furent habillés.

- Je peux me retourner où il faut que je me barre ? demanda Sam.

- Oh ! Mais Sam, tu as juste vu deux hommes qui s'aiment, tu peux te retourner, dit Dean en rigolant.

Sam se retourna et pointa du doigt Castiel.

- Toi, je veux bien te pardonner mais à une seule condition : tu ne m'offres plus jamais cette vision entre toi et mon frère, compris ?

- D'accord, accepta Castiel avec un sourire.

- Bon j'étais venu parce que Bobby m'a appelé, une dame blanche à quelques kilomètres de chez lui.

- Tiens, ça fait longtemps qu'on en avait pas eu une, dit Dean.

- Oui, et je te préviens, tu annonces à Bobby ta relation avec Cass dès qu'on arrive là-bas ! Sinon c'est moi qui le fait.

- Ah oui ? Et je sors ça comment ? "Salut Bobby, ah au fait, je sors avec un ange mais pas n'importe lequel, celui qui aime bien nous rendre la vie dure. Oui, oui, Castiel mais ne t'inquiète pas, au lit c'est un amour !" Oui t'as raison, je crois que c'est une bonne idée ! C'est une bonne entrée en matière.

- Je vous rends la vie dure ? s'inquiéta Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Non mon petit ange, dit Dean en embrassant légèrement Cass sur le bout de son nez.

Il prit les clés de sa voiture en marmonnant :

- C'est dommage j'aurais bien pris un bain moi, bon on y va ?

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu (et que mon lemon était bien écrit Héhé !)**

**J'aime me répéter alors : Dans chaque chapitre je met un indice sur une prochaine demande, réussirez-vous à deviner ? :)**

**A bientôt**

**N'oublier pas que vos reviews font notre force, c'est notre carburant pour continuer à écrire :)**

**Je vous aime.**


	5. Chasse et bain

**Vous avez le droit de me taper, de me torturer. Je sais je vous ai abandonné pendant 2 semaines je suis D-E-S-O-L-E-E. Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus vite :)**

**J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre vous me pardonnerez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'est avec la boule au ventre que Dean se gara devant la maison de Bobby. Ce dernier sortit en reconnaissant le son de la voiture des fils Winchester. Dean déglutit péniblement et parfaitement synchronisé, les trois hommes, les deux chasseurs et l'ange, sortirent de l'Impala.

-Salut Bobby, dit Sam en serrant brièvement l'homme.

-Hey ! Vous vous êtes dépêchés les gars !

-C'est parce que Dean avait un truc très important à te dire Bobby, n'est-ce pas Dean ? dit Sam en se retournant vers son frère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna le plus âgé en se retournant vers le principal intéressé.

-Oui cela concerne Castiel mais je t'en parlerais quand on sera à table, annonça le chasseur en avançant vers la maison.

L'ange pencha sa tête sur le côté en signe de son incompréhension total face au comportement de son protégé.

-Pourquoi tu veux attendre Dean ? Cela te gêne de dire que nous sommes ensemble ? demanda Castiel en plongeant dans un regard vert apeuré.

-Ce n'est que ça ? dit Bobby en regardant les deux hommes l'un après l'autre. Franchement les gars, cela ne m'étonne pas ! Vous vous jetez toujours des regards, toi Castiel tu ne respectes même pas l'espace de Dean et tu ne réponds que quand c'est lui qui appel. Toi fiston, on voit bien que tu commences à t'affoler dès que ton angelot est dans les parages et te lèches deux fois plus souvent les lèvres quand il s'approche de toi. N'importe quel imbécile avec des yeux le verrait.

Dean commença à s'énerver intérieurement, il entra dans la maison pour éviter de s'énerver sur sa famille ; son frère le suivit avec les deux autres hommes.

Les chasseurs commencèrent à parler de la dame blanche et de leur plan d'attaque et vers 22 heures les deux frères partirent laissant l'ange chez Bobby.

* * *

La chasse se passa dans l'ensemble assez bien, Dean avait tout de même mal aux côtes après que la dame blanche l'ait balancé contre un arbre un.

Sam commença alors à charger la voiture après l'avoir tué, son frère était assis par terre un peu plus loin un peu sonné.

-Tu vas réussir à marcher Dean ?

Sam attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. En se retournant vers l'ancien emplacement de son frère il ne vit que la trace sur l'herbe qui prouvait que Dean avait été ici quelques instants plus tôt.

-DEAN ! hurla Sammy.

Le chasseur regarda les alentours. Il était dans un petit village abandonné. Les maison étaient cassées et certaines portes étaient barricadées. Il y avait un peu plus d'une dizaine de maison et aucune de trace de Dean. Sam n'avait aucune piste et il avait peur de faire attendre son frère et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-CASTIEL ! Je t'en supplie ramène tes fesses. Il y a un problème avec Dean.

L'ange arriva aussitôt. Sam lui expliqua rapidement que son frère avait disparu en quelques secondes à peine et qu'il pensait qu'il était toujours dans le village. Castiel, sans prévenir, commença à faire le tour de chaque maison en un battement d'aile. Sammy lui commença à angoisser et à avancer vers les fenêtres des maisons pour repérer son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'ange revint voir Sam et lui montra une maison. Sammy fonça droit vers la porte qu'il enfonça d'un coup d'épaule. Il vit son frère au sol, allongé, inconscient pendant qu'une créature, qu'il devinait être un vampire, était en train de boire à son cou. Il allait pour s'avancer vers eux quand Castiel apparu et tua lentement le vampire. Ses chairs brulaient lentement et il hurlait avant de s'évaporer dans l'air dans un nuage de poussière et de cendre.

L'ange se pencha vers son protégé et guéri la blessure à son cou qui eut pour effet de réveiller instantanément Dean. Ce dernier regarda très vite autour de lui avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Qu'est-ce que je fou là ?

-Un vampire t'a attaqué, raconta Sammy en soupirant. Je t'ai quitté des yeux à peine une seconde et il t'a attrapé et t'a emmené ici alors Castiel m'a aidé à te retrouver. Il a tué la créature et t'a soigné, ça te va comme histoire ?

Dean regarda avec étonnement son frère avant de secouer sa tête positivement et de remercier Castiel.

-Mais de rien Dean, tu me dois quelque chose maintenant.

Dean se releva avec l'aide de l'ange en le dévisageant.

-Et vu que tu me dois quelque chose tu pourrais peut-être m'épouser ? Je pense que ça annulerait ta dette envers moi.

-Cass... non !

L'ange partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé laissant un Dean surpris par ce départ si précipité.

-Il n'est pas en train de me préparer quelque chose d'autre j'espère... murmura le chasseur en se retournant vers son frère.

-Tu sais, avec Cass on est jamais sur de rien, lui dit Sam en rigolant. Bon on rentre ?

* * *

Avant que les deux frères arrivent à la maison de Bobby. Sammy se lança :

-Dis, est-ce que tu comptes dire "oui" à Castiel un jour ?

-Je ne comprend pas l'obsession qu'il a de vouloir que l'on se mari.

-Il veut juste être avec toi Dean, dit Sam en coupant le moteur de la voiture devant la maison du vieux chasseur.

Dean ne préféra pas répondre et entra dans la maison. Sam pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait des demandes de mariage tous les jours, il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait.

A peine il étaient entré que Bobby arriva en disant à Dean :

-Oh la ! T'as l'air énervé toi, faut que tu te détendes.

-A qui le dis-tu ! s'énerva l'ainé.

-Calme toi grincheux va prendre un bain s'il n'y a que ça pour te détendre !

Dean réfléchit. Oui, un bon bain lui ferait du bien. Il remercierait Bobby plus tard. Il alla préparer ses affaires pendant ce temps Sam racontait à son "père" la chasse et ce dernier lui chuchota :

-Castiel l'attend dans la salle de bain. Tu crois qu'on va l'entendre hurler ?

Dean prit toutes ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain mais lorsqu'il rentra il vit que le miroir était plein de bué. Il pouvait bien lire dessus : "Veux-tu m'épouser ?". Le sol était jonché de pétales et Dean entendit Castiel bouger dans la baignoire.

-Bobby je vais te tuer... se promit Dean à lui même.

-Tu viens Dean ? Je t'attendais.

Lorsque le chasseur se tourna vers l'ange, il vit ses pupilles dilatés. Il avala avec difficultés sa salive avant de remercier mentalement Bobby en fin de compte.

La baignoire était entourée de bougie et sur l'eau flottait la boite de Castiel avec la bague dedans. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la baignoire où Castiel se colla très vite à lui.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé ce qu'on a fait ce matin Dean, dit l'ange d'une vois rauque en caressant le corps de son protégé. Beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup...

Castiel titilla pendant plusieurs minutes son chasseur qui sentait l'excitation monter très vite surtout en sentant l'érection de l'ange contre lui. Il prit la boite de Cass dans les mains et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Prends-moi Dean, murmura l'ange d'une voix sensuelle à son oreille puis il mordilla le lobe. Et épouse moi.

Dean essayait de garder son self contrôle en gardant les mains sur le bord de la baignoire mais l'ange commençait à descendre lentement les siennes. Trop lentement au gout de Dean qui attrapa Castiel et le positionna au dessus de lui. Il avait besoin d'être en lui, je le faire sien encore une fois.

Il inséra un doigt puis un deuxième rapidement. Comme Castiel ne disait rien il enleva ses doigts et installa son érection à l'entrée de l'ange et d'un coup un peu trop violent il s'enfonça dedans. Le visage de Cass se crispa de douleur. Dean s'excusa et se retira, il avait vraiment fait mal à son ange.

* * *

Dean descendit arriva en premier dans le salon où attendaient les deux autres chasseurs avec un sourire moqueur. L'ainé des Winchester préféra les ignorer et alla prendre une bière mais au même moment Castiel entra dans la pièce. On entendait des "aie", des "outch". Sam et Bobby devinrent livide en voyant l'ange arriver en marchant avec difficultés. Sammy se tourna vers son frère et exprima sa pensée ainsi que celle du vieux chasseur :

-Qu'est-ce... que tu... qu'est-ce que... tu... non, en fait je ne veux pas savoir...

Dean grimaça et s'avança vers Castiel.

-Ça va mon ange ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'ange avec inquiétude.

Cass s'assit sur une chaise en sortant un petit cri.

-J'ai... j'ai un peu mal Dean, dit l'ange en n'arrivant pas à s'asseoir correctement.

-Je suis désolée, dit le chasseur en ne sachant plus où se mettre.

-Dean ! appela Bobby. Ton angelot... évite de l'abîmer hein ! Beau-papa pourrait ne pas aimer ce genre de comportement.

-Va te faire voir ! C'était juste un mauvais...

-NON, non, non ! On ne veut rien savoir, coupa son frère.

-Dean ? murmura Castiel avec une voix cassée.

Le principal concerné se tourna très vite vers lui pour se mettre accroupi devant lui et le regarder avec tendresse.

-Oui mon ange ? demanda-t-il avec amour.

-Vu que tu m'as fait un peu mal... tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Dean se releva très vite et respira un grand coup. Il fallait qu'il respire sinon quelqu'un allait faire un vol plané

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :) Peut-être un peu moins d'humour dans celui-là mais un Castiel toujours aussi insistant !**

**Une review ? :)**

**A bientôt**


End file.
